


Trouble

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: A drabble based on the song "Trouble" by P!nk
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 3





	Trouble

Dean downs a whiskey, and musses his hair, and kisses you sloppily before heading over to the pool table. You stifle a giggle as you hear him run the same routine that always entices the college-age yuppies to let him play against them. 

It was always the same, first round he’d “lose,” only to shove a wad of cash in someone's face and demand a second game. He’d let them set the table, and flash you a wink as he lined up his cue. They never knew what hit them.

  
_ Trouble _ .


End file.
